


With Nick Valentine

by NalaNox



Series: Nothing Is Off Limits [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grinding, Mutual Masturbation, No Dick Nick, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox
Summary: Nick Valentine is a Gen 2 synth, completely smooth you know where.This causes him a lot self esteem and body issues that he just can't shake. His attraction to Nora found out and she can't help but accept him for who he is and what he was "born" with, no matter what he says about himself.
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Series: Nothing Is Off Limits [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599796
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	With Nick Valentine

It was easy with her, her shoulder length hair and her pre-war stature, it almost took Nick back to when he was human. For short moments he could forget the wasteland and the state of his body. 

He would then be ripped back to reality to the sound of gunshots and the stiff feeling in his skinless hand. 

Travelling around the Commonwealth with Nora was the best days, sure it was hard and especially on her. He hadn’t needed sleep since he left the institute, he could remember the wonderful feeling of dreaming and what it felt like to wake up, he could almost taste the sleep on his tongue when the memories run through. 

Nick secretly liked to watch her sleep, he would breath deeply with her, his chest raising and lowering, he would lay on a blanket on the ground and pretend he could. He would close his eyes and just listen to her breath and focus on the steady heartbeat. He would hear her toss and turn as she slept. 

They were travelling to Sanctuary, they decided to stop in a house along the roads. The house had minimal damage, a couple holes here and there and decided the second floor was a lot safer than the bottom floor. 

Nora ate the cold noodles she packed from Diamond City, Nick thought it odd that she enjoyed them cold, he didn’t eat and didn’t have much ramen before the war, but he could swear that they were better hot. 

“Would you like some?” she said with a smile, it broke Nick from his thoughts, realising he was staring. 

“N-no,” he gathered himself, “you know I don’t eat doll.” 

“Don’t you taste the nicotine?” 

He chuckled and looked to the lit cigarette in between his fingers, “more like the memory of it.” 

“Bad habit,” Nora said with a smirk, and continued to dig into her noodles. 

Dark was coming quicker since winter was strolling in. 

Nick stared out the window as he heard Nora set up her swag and a blanket, she rolled her jumper into a pillow.

“Perfect.”

Nick glanced over and saw her kneeling by her swag, smiling proudly at her work. 

He couldn’t help but smile along with her, her features were so soft and her smile infectious. 

“Are you going to sit there all night?” she met his eyes as he looked at her. 

“Maybe,” he looked back out the window and sucked on his cigarette, “if I sit for too long these rusty joints tend to stick.” 

He looked back after he realised the smoke from his mechanical lungs and saw she was so close, her hands hovering over his skinless hand. 

“Want me to have a look?” her voice soft. 

His circuits felt like they’d be fried, his thoughts just stopped, his breathing did the same, an even softer, “sure,” fell from his mouth. 

With the softest touch, she brought his hand into hers, moving each finger between her own moving the joints in each way it can, he was entranced by it. The way she frowned in concentration. She moved down to his wrist and bent it this way and that. She saw the worn screws from his own tightening. 

“Stay there,” she stood and walked to her bag, she brought out the oil she bought for her power armour back at Sanctuary and a small screwdriver. 

She knelt by him again, she leaned her elbow on his lap and leaned against his legs, she brought his hand close to her face and brought the screwdriver to his joints tightening and moving the joints when needed. 

“How does that feel?” 

He flexed his hand, holding it up to his own face, it felt genuinely better than before, but he knew his joints won’t hold forever, “it’s good, I might need to take you up for another service.” 

Nora smiled softly and went to her swag, she laid down onto it. 

“I’m going to sleep,” she told him. 

He watched as she pulled the blanket over her, she had learnt to sleep with her leather armour on and a gun beside her. 

Nick waited until her breathing evened and stood from the seat. He took one more look over her and removed his coat, rolling it up into a pillow to support his head. He loosened his tie and undid a couple button of his shirt, revealing his broken chest. 

He turned his head and faced her, he could pretend all he wanted, but he felt he would never be completely human. He sighed and closed his eyes despite the thoughts that ran through his head. 

It was strange to just watch the darkness, he could feel every excruciating minute. His breathing timed with Nora’s and the memory of the feeling of falling asleep rushed through him. He remembered his eyes feeling heavy and falling into the darkness without much notice. 

Human Nick took so much for granted, sleeping, eating, smoking, drinking… fucking. 

Nick’s eyes opened and looked to her. This soft ball of fury beside him, he knew what his feelings were towards her, even though he wished he could send them away. He watched as she grew from the timid woman that entered her office, to helping settlements and synths all around the Commonwealth. But seeing the seething rage and determination she had when she killed Kellogg, it still haunted his memories.

Nick’s opinion of her quickly changed from wanting to protecting the soft pre-war woman, to admiring and quickly seeing her past her soft features. He chuckled to himself, he could see many people underestimate her powers. She told him she was a lawyer and at first he couldn’t see it, but now, he feared anyone who would be willing to go against her. 

His hand flinched as he felt the urge to move the hair from her face. He frowned.

“Nick?” her voice croaky and as he looked to her and saw her brown eyes wide in concern. She rolled onto her side towards him and placed her hands towards him, “everything okay?” 

He felt a sense of shame, being caught like this, he was sure if he had skin he’d either be beet red or sheet white. 

“I’m fine, sweetheart,” his jaw clenched as the term of endearment left his mouth. His wires are playing up on him, he was sure of it. 

He watched her smile and a blush lightly fell onto her cheeks, “sweetheart, hey?” 

Nora reached out for him, stretching out her arm to touch his, “do you want to come closer?” 

Questions he wasn’t willing to answer, it felt like a dream, and he felt the fear and anxiety of rejection. But his body moved on it’s own, and he slid closer to her, he watched as her eyes drifted along him, taking him in without his coat and focusing on his exposed chest. 

He knew this feeling, though it had been so long since he felt it and was unsure if he could truly feel it. But under her stare he felt it stir within him, he felt his mouth moisten, and his hips urged to move to gain just a moment of friction. It wasn’t possible, he had tried multiple times just to see but his body still wished for it all the same. 

Nick was inches from her, he could feel her warmth by him, he watched as her eyes flicked from his lips to his eyes, a silent question. 

He leaned up on an elbow, and leaned his head towards her. She craned her neck ever so, trying to meet him halfway and their lips found one another. 

It was soft, experimental. 

Nick was the first to pull away, she looked gorgeous as she looked up at him in surprise. 

“Sweetheart, before we go any further, you must know something.” 

She sat up as he did and he turned his back on her, he felt her hand softly place against it. 

“I’m not complete,” he struggled to say, his voice wavered and croaked, he expected her to reject him and say she couldn’t because he didn’t have the parts like a man should in his eyes. 

“I know Nick,” she said softly, “I’ve seen the gen 2s, that doesn’t change anything.” 

Her arms wrapped around his waist and he could feel her hold herself against his back, the thin material of his shirt didn’t numb the feeling at all. 

“I can’t satisfy you like a real man can,” Nick said defeated. 

He heard her smile, a puff of air exhaled, “a real man?” she removed herself from his back and crawled to his side, forcing him to look at her, “you are a real man Nick, your parts or lack thereof, makes no change to that,” she moved in to kiss him. 

He shook her off, “no, you need to see,” he stood abruptly. 

“Nick…” she sighed, “please don’t.” 

“I’m a broken, old synth,” Nick began to undo the buttons and removed his shirt, “look.” 

He could only look at her and watch the way her eyes took him in, could she see the damage, the wear and tear, if she wanted him as he is then he’d accept everything she’d be willing to give, but she had to know the extent of the damage that Nick had sustained over the years. 

He began to undo his pants and hesitation caused his hands to hold for a moment, and he stopped as Nora stood and moved her hands up his chest and around his neck. 

“Broken, old synth,” she said so softly and carefully, he felt she was trying to comfort a glass doll that looked it was about to break, it felt warm and comforting, like he was safe there. 

How could a thought that plagued him be said in a way that cause his heart to soar. 

He leaned down and kissed her, and she kissed back. There was passion between them, their kiss heated, their tongues touching. He wished to taste her, wished to know what and how. 

Nora pulled away and he groaned as he reluctantly. 

He felt a sense of shame as he laid something so buried deep down to her, his insecurities and body laid bare before her.

“I’m sure we can think of something else,” she whispered as her mouth moved against his ear. 

Nick’s eyes widened and that same primal urge rose in him. He couldn’t move, he watched as she moved back and began to undo her leather armour, having it drop to the floor with a soft thud. She locked eyes as she moved her hands beneath shirt and brought it over her head, he looked across her bare torso, seeing the signs of being malnourished which concerned him and her small breasts that still had the stretch marks from when she had Shaun. Nick wished to love every part of her with his touch. 

He took a hesitant step forward and she reached to him, Nora grabbed his hand that still had the synthetic skin and brought it to her breast, she sighed and looked to him. He looked to her directly and massaged her breast, his other hand went to her waist and his lips went to hers. 

She was so soft, his metal hand grabbed at her waist and brought her closer to him, skin on skin and her warmth spread through him. 

“Nick,” she groaned between kisses, his knee landed between her legs and she ground herself against it. Her soft moans as she hit the right spot brought a spark to Nick’s internal systems, he moaned with her. Encouraging her to move and get her ending against him. 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered, and she gasped her hands tried to grab at him. 

“I’m so close Nick,” she said in a hurried, hushed voice. 

“Cum,” he moaned, “cum on me.” 

She thrust with out care, her voice louder and her nails dug into his skin. She moved against him hard and fast and he watched her face turn bright red as she got closer and closer. He pinched her nippled and brought the other into his mouth. 

“Oh fuck,” she moaned, and she began to move in ridged motions against him, and slowly coming to a complete stop, that’s when Nick removed himself from her nipples and kissed lightly along her neck and jaw and then a tender kiss on her lips. 

She chuckled softly, and leaned into him. 

“I can’t do anything for you?” she whispered. 

“You’ve done more than enough, sweetheart,” he stood up properly and led her to her makeshift bed, “rest for now.” 

Nora nodded lazily and held onto Nick as she dropped to the floor against her blankets, Nick joined her and she rested her head against his chest. The sound of his mechanical heart lulling her to sleep. 

He smiled, and closed his eyes, allowing himself to pretend once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I do feel like it is a bit OOC for Nick, but I can imagine him being quite insecure to a point where if he starts talking about it he can't stop.


End file.
